Forever Watching You
by The Emcee
Summary: The White Queen sends her knights to retrieve Stayne from the Outlands. But why?


A/N: This story was a request from a friend of mine, Ita-kun, who wanted a Stayne/White Queen romance. I wrote in my last story, _Um_, that I'd be writing more A.I.W. fan fiction and, while I've been brainstorming and such, I haven't put the words on the computer yet. Life in general has kept me very busy, especially considering that I have a ten page essay on serial killers due in about two weeks (wish me luck, I'll be needing it), so progress has been slow. I did update my one story, _The Killing Joke_, last night. The chapter was short, but it was needed to advance the story.

And I'm done babbling! So without further adieu, I give you my latest story.

Oh, Ita-kun. This is for you J

* * *

**Forever Watching You**

It was quite a shock, to be entirely honest. He had not expected the Red Queen to perish so quickly. And he hadn't even touched her. He hadn't looked at her either, or talked to her for that matter. No, he tried not to even think of her, a hard thing to do since they were chained together.

However, it was still noticeable when he awoke one morning to discover that the Red Queen was missing. Upon closer inspection, he found that their chain hadn't been severed by a sword or anything of that nature, which meant that something had made off with Iracebeth. And in the middle of the night, while he was sleeping. Such a creature must have been incredibly powerful to shatter the chain. And to take off in a hurry with such a big head in tow.

Although, having her gone meant that he was alone. Not a new concept for him. After all, after his mother died when he was six, his father barely acknowledged him. So from the tender age of six to the present, he was constantly alone. So his current situation was but a mere slight disadvantage. With the Red Queen gone, odds are that if a hungry creature came by, he'd be the only one to choose for a snack.

He had been wandering about the swamp for a few days when the load sound of clanging armor was heard a good distance from his position. It took a while to spot them - the swamp was rather foggy, even on the best of days - and when he did, it was another shock. Why would there be White Knights in these parts? What were they after?

They were heading straight towards him, and seemed to care little for anything else in the surrounding area. Were they coming after him? Why? Did the White Queen intend to kill him after all?

So many questions flew about inside his head, and it was frustrating to not be on the opposing side. The side that knew what was going to be done to who and whatnot. The side that lived to fight another day. He was probably going to die, especially if he was brought back to the White Queen without her sister. She would probably assume that he murdered her after all.

What would that mean for him?

Would he be put to death immediately?

And would he be satisfied with that?

After a lifetime, literally a lifetime, of constant fighting and killing, was he ready to die?

A small part of him said no, not before he had secured an heir in this world. But a larger part of him said yes, death was a welcomed friend to him. His relationship with it had always been a good one. Why ruin that now just because it was himself that would be dead?

The White Knights had closed in on him by now and they stopped their march. The one in the lead, who was the only knight that had a Bishop head piece, spoke to him. The others kept quiet.

"Ilosovic Stayne. We have been sent to retrieve you by orders of the White Queen. After careful review of your role in Iracebeth of Crimms' tyranny, your sentence has been appealed. You are to come with us, back to Marmoreal."

Nothing else was said as two other White Knights grabbed him by his arms and turned around, starting their march to the White Queen's castle. Many questions began to swim about his mind.

Why did the White Queen want him retrieve?

Why did she reexamine his role in her sister's reign?

What was his new sentence now?

Did she now of her sister's death? If so, how?

He didn't respond, didn't say anything. Instead, he kept his gaze straight forward, staring into nothing as he pondered what might wait for him at Marmoreal.

* * *

Mirana had thought long and hard about her decision. She discussed it with her advisors at her court, and, for the most part, they were all against it. When she talked to Tarrant, however, she finally got the boost of support that she needed.

And it was fascinating how his reasoning resembled hers.

Ilosovic Stayne had a horrible upbringing after the passing of his mother, and that was putting it lightly. He had been manipulated and his judgment and character had been distorted. She didn't know if he was threatened with death or some other form of punishment if he refused to serve her sister while she was in power. For all she knew, he could have been blackmailed.

Was her sister capable of doing all of that?

Yes, she was. Quite capable in fact.

So, Mirana thought her decision over. Had banishment to the Outlands been too harsh for his crimes? Yes, she decided. After all, not only was he banished, but he was banished with her **sister**. Surely, two decades - give or take a few years - had been punishment enough for the poor man. However, he would spend a bit of time in the dungeon. As the White Queen, she had to make an example of him.

While Underland had improved tremendously over the past two years since Alice left, she knew, better than anyone, that Iracebeth still had supporters out there. They lurked in darkness and crept through shadows to do their deeds, but they were still active. And even with her sister's death - the poor dragon, what was it thinking? - the possibility of an uprising was a threat to all of Underland.

So, who better to show the rebels that she meant business than Stayne? And by imprisoning the only other person (aside from her sister) who could have led a revolt, she diminished the possibilities of another battle in the immediate future.

And she wasn't as naïve or innocent as everyone else thought her to be. She saw the way he had eyed her during the battle. Felt his smoldering dark eyes watch her every move and whispered word. Even though her sister was right there, she knew what he was thinking about and what he wanted.

And she had enjoyed it.

Even when she was a child, she had a strong liking for the deviant boys that her sister and herself often played with and had school with. So, it didn't take her long to notice him either. The first day she saw him, and actually looked at him, was the day that the Jabberwocky attacked. Her sister took her crown, and he took the Vorpal Sword. And with that thick, black hair and those dark, piercing eyes, he was a sight to see. One that she wouldn't mind seeing over and over again.

So, her reasons for bringing him out of banishment weren't entirely judicial and just, and innocent. Granted, he was going to be imprisoned for a bit before being placed as one of her personal guards, but still. As long as she could see him, and feel him watching her - although he might not be aware that he was doing so - she was happy.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I made the White Queen a little scary huh? Well, I read online that Anne Hathaway had said that Mirana was like a Happy Bunny (the one that read "Cute, but psycho. Things even out.") so that's where I got her dark side from. So, I hoped you liked it. It's a one-shot, but maybe I'll write a follow-up story to it.

I hope you liked it, Ita-kun!!!


End file.
